


Bound to be Together

by AU_Ruler



Series: Younger Winchester and Co. [2]
Category: RWBY, Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaune and Cardin are bonded, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song fic, angel jaune arc, background laffitz, hunter cardin winchester, virtually plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: I said 'you're holding back', he said 'shut up and dance with me'.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cardin Winchester
Series: Younger Winchester and Co. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025766
Kudos: 5





	Bound to be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this series has been around for another full year and I still haven't managed to finish a singular hunt story. All well. Out of context proposals!   
> Edit 5/23: So I just realized I hadn't put it in the series when I posted it and really the only reason I'm making that note is because I personally find that funny

It was a new town, new motel. That was the life of a hunter. The life they’d chosen. Although Cardin was sure Garth and Benny would choose differently if they could. 

The four of them were on a hunt together, without Velvet. It wasn't anything big. Just a quick run in Montana, a ghost that had been getting violent toward hotel guests. They'd already taken care of the ghost, but it was a long drive to where they'd meet Velvet and Kalika. So the four of them agreed to spend the night at the motel across the street.

Cardin was digging through a bag in the trunk, looking for clothes for tomorrow and his toothbrush, when Garth approached him. “Hey, Bens and I spotted a dance club on the way in and were planning on heading back after getting checked in. You two wanna join us?”

He was about to say ‘no’, but Jaune got to it before he could. “Yes!” Garth smiled at them, and Jaune and Garth made plans to drive together in Garth’s truck. Then Garth left to join Benny at the check in.

Cardin turned back to Jaune once they were alone. “Seriously?”

“I think it'd be fun. We haven't danced lately,” Jaune told him, blue eyes big and bright. Eyelashes fluttering pleadingly. Cardin groaned.

“You know crowds, dancing in front of others, it isn't my thing,” Cardin said.

Jaune took his hands. “You won't be dancing in front of strangers. You'll be dancing with _me_. The others will just be there.”

“Jaune,” Cardin tried again. This was really not something he wanted to do. He knew he would anyway. Jaune really wanted to. It was hard to say no to him, no matter how much he wanted to. Especially with the way he was looking at him and the hope he could feel through their bond. He sighed. “Fine.”

His acceptance won him a bright smile and Cardin rolled his eyes, smiling just a little himself.

⛤

The dance club wasn’t as loud as he thought it’d be. Yes, you could feel the bass pounding into your feet and chest. Still, loud wasn’t quite the word Cardin would use. Bright would be. The walls were dark, and there were plenty of dark corners. But coloured lights circled the room. People danced energetically in the middle of the place, others talked together on the sidelines. It was all felt very… _bright_. And the second Jaune looked back at him, smile on his face and the lights playing in his eyes and on his hair, it suddenly got so much brighter. He smiled softly in response.

He walked with Jaune to the bar, Benny and Garth already off to join the teeming crowd. There were more people in here than he was strictly comfortable with.

A new song came on. Something popular, and Cardin groaned. ‘ _Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me-_ ’ He’d heard the song a number of times. So many he barely paid attention to the words, instead just wallowing in annoyance. At this point he wasn’t sure he’d ever even known the words.

Jaune looked over at him. There was a sparkle in his eyes and Cardin didn’t need to hear his thoughts to know what he’d do. The chorus looped around for the first time, and Jaune took his hand, dragging him out to the dance floor.

“Jaune,” Cardin looked back furtively, “I'm not- You know I don't- I'm not good at dancing.”

Jaune smiled brightly at him, and his heart skipped a beat. Even if he wanted to go back, he wouldn't. That smile had rooted him. The hand in his gently dragging him closer to the dance floor.

“Just keep your eyes on me,” Jaune sang with the song and Cardin rolled his eyes. But Jaune didn't move any further in. Just stayed right on the edge. It was to make Cardin more comfortable, he didn't need a bond to know that, either.

“Alright,” Cardin sighed. “Only one, though.” He compromised, though he was sure it wouldn't stop at a single dance. With the way Jaune’s eyes stayed on him, he wasn't sure how bad that was. Even if he cringed every time he accidentally stepped on Jaune’s foot. It didn't happen as much as it did the first time they danced together. Back when Jaune first taught him how. If Jaune wasn't an angel, Cardin was sure his feet would've been black and blue after that lesson. As dark as his face was red.

Jaune sang along with the song as it played, his eyes dancing with rainbow lights and a humour Cardin could feel in his own chest. It was the warm heat of Jaune’s emotion, settled right beneath his breast as it always was. He knew his own emotion echoed it, resting in Jaune’s chest. His heart, right where it belonged. 

Jaune smiled at him when the instrumental part started, spinning him once just to bring him back into his arms. Closer than before. His heart flipped around in his chest. Suddenly Cardin didn’t feel like he hated the song. Not as much as he had. With this view, it was impossible. Instead of the song, he focused on the soft hands in his calloused ones. On Jaune’s lips, moving gently with whispered lyrics. He wasn’t sure when the singing had turned to whispering. Or when the joy in Jaune’s eyes turned all soft and mushy. The music filtered back in slowly.

‘ _Deep in her eyes, I think I see a future. I realize, this is my last chance. She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened-’_

And he did, and he didn’t. There was a bright future in Jaune’s eyes. This, right here, _this_ boy wasn’t his last chance. He was his only chance. The only one he wanted, only one he ever wanted. Even back when thoughts like that had him running. 

He had no clue when that happened. When he fell for a literal angel. The box he’d started to keep with him months ago felt heavy. It often felt like that, but right now Cardin felt it more than he ever had. The words came from him. Soft and quiet. Almost unbidden. If not for the way Jaune paused and stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights, he might not have even known he’d uttered them. “Marry me.”

“What?” Jaune quietly asked, voice hoarse.

Quickly, Cardin stuttered along a stream of words, “I have a ring- though I’m not sure if it's the right size and if you don’t want to that's fine we’re already angel married anyhow, right? so we don't need to do the human thing but I thought it might be nice, you know? just our own small little group and Kalika's gonna be with us for a little while _anyhow_ so I thought it’d be a good ti-”

Jaune stopped the flow of words with a kiss. It wasn’t exactly gentle, pressed hard against Cardin’s lips in the suddenness of it. But it didn’t last long, Jaune pulling back slightly. His lips moved against Cardin’s. Forming a silent ‘yes’. Then Jaune kissed him softly. And Cardin found himself kissing back, like a man deprived of water. Their joy combined in his chest. Curling tightly together before it exploded out, sending tingles through his body and into his fingers and toes.

His hand shook as he reached into his pocket to pull out the black box. It didn’t stop even as he opened it and slid the thin, golden band onto Jaune’s finger. The lights caught the emerald set in the metal bedding. Before Cardin let Jaune’s hand go, he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there. Then he freed Jaune’s hand. His new fiance didn’t even look at the ring. He just wrapped his arms around Cardin, hugging him tightly. And Cardin hugged him back just as tight.

‘ _Shut up and dance with me_ ’

Cardin had been right. It didn’t stop at one dance that night. Or two or three. But he found himself being okay with that. Smiling as they danced together at the edge of the crowd, swaying in a close embrace. Like they were completely alone in that room.

To them, they were.


End file.
